


Sora and Tsumugi go to Kmart

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: why do i continue to do this to myself.





	Sora and Tsumugi go to Kmart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulbagz Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paulbagz+Discord+Server).



It was the first day of SPRINH BREAK and Baldmugi was all alone. He didn't have many friends so he went over to sora's house. Natsume wouldn't be there because he was spending time with the other oddballs, they were probably planing to egg eichi's big ass manshion. Which meant Baldmugi could rest in peace without worrying about Natsume comdeically hitting him everyday.  
  
When he arrived sora said he didn't have any kool games to play over the break, so baldmugi offered to take him to kmart.  
  
As soon as Baldmugi parked his car sora rushed out of the vehical and ran into kmart towards the gaming department. Baldmugi waddled after him. When he finally caught up with sora he was franctically tapping the glass, like a lil shitty kid would at the aquarium to annoy the fishes. He looked at the game he wanted and it was titled "Barbie  and Her Sisters Puppy Rescue"  
  
"SENPAI! BUY THIS FOR SORA PLEASE!"  
  
Baldmugi made a distressted face, like the one in his 1* card, you know that face.  
  
He sighed and looked for a clerk to unlock the glass case so they could buy the cursed game.  
  
They waddled around for a bit before finding one, he had short blonde hair. Funily to baldmugi it reminded him of Eichi.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The blond man turned around revealing it was the real Eat Tree Ten Shoe in.  
  
"Hello you old piece of shit."  
Eat tree said.  
  
Why was he working at kmart? He didn't really care why he was working there, he just wanted to leave.  
  
"Eichi-kun please, i just want to leave."  
Baldmugi lead Eat tree to the barbie game sora wanted.  
  
He unlocked the glass case the games were held in and took out the barbie game.  
  
"3,152 yen please."  
  
Why does a stupid barbie game cost so much yen, why couldnt sora ask for an itunes gift card instead for his idol games. Baldmugi payed Eat tree and handed the game to Sora.  
  
He was shooken, sora was so happy. He was agressively vibrating now from happyness. Baldmugi waddled out with the minion gijinka and left kmart.  
  
The end.


End file.
